


looking for two fics

by bellarkestann



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkestann/pseuds/bellarkestann
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	looking for two fics

1\. looking for a fic with grounder!bellamy and (i’m not sure about it lol) skaikru!clarke and an arranged marriage plus courtship and at some point they have to hurt each other and clarke stabs bellamy but the knife is poisoned and she saves him  
2\. somewhere after s5. the gang is on the ship and there are a lot clurphy moments and the fic is super angsty bc clarke tries to hurt herself (it’s not set the dark on fire) like she stabs herself or smth and murphy finds her (this one has probably been deleted but let’s try)


End file.
